


不要和阳角谈恋爱

by hanshanyou



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanshanyou/pseuds/hanshanyou
Summary: 迫害生草向Idia  Shroud 生贺ooc
Relationships: Idia Shroud/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 2





	不要和阳角谈恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 没有明确性别和个性的监督生  
> 但是  
> 依旧是  
> 阳角

怎……怎么会这样。Idia惊恐地点击着屏幕。  
在，在下居然……  
居然连监督生的Magicame 账号都没有！  
啊啊明明最近在一起的时间超——级长，却连对方的联系方式都没有，这就是阳光角色必备的粗神经嘛……Idia翻了一个白眼。  
自己这种阴沉系偶像技术宅，对于那种拯救校园危机的少年漫主角来说，果然只是一个工具人吧。  
像除了排战力以外根本不会提起的路人甲……  
RPG那种提供技术和吐槽，存在感低薄的npc之类的……  
galgame里，默默暗恋主角无果，最后黑化的败犬什么的……  
Idia抱着自己的右臂，被称为富有生命力的头发安静地燃烧着。  
“就连在下都开始同情我自己了。”他又翻了一个白眼。  
Idia又突然激动了起来。“不不不，像我这样的阴暗系的角色没有阳光角色的账号也很正常吧？Ma，Magicame什么的只不过是我拿来追偶像动态工具啊，只有Diamond君那种全校前三阳光DK才会抱着刷的现充软件，纠结这个的我真的好逊况且互加Magicame的JK 行为真的很羞耻啦……”……  
……  
等等。  
galgame中的……败犬？  
Idia Shroud氏意识到了一个严肃的问题。  
“在下我……居然是单相思败犬嘛！”不可置信地抱住自己的头部，他惊恐地叫了起来。  
他把自己埋在被子里。“骗人的吧……”  
和阳角谈恋爱什么的……  
肯定会是游戏中自己必须失败的剧情杀！  
让Azul知道的话，会被一直嘲笑到死的吧。Iida自暴自弃的想。

“哦呀，Idia桑最近有些心不在焉呢。”Azul习惯性地推了推眼镜。  
Idia的眼神游离不定。  
“没错呢，Azul最近，都没有天天练掷骰子了呢。”Jade笑眯眯地说。  
“Jade。”Azul笑得眼睛都睁不开了。  
“在。”Jade毕恭毕敬地回答道。  
“好无聊哦~”Floyd一脸委屈地活动着肩膀，看起来一副时刻打算干架的架势。  
这三个人在一起的时候，一股子港口黑手党的气质。Idia努力地把自己一米八的个子缩到最小。  
“Idia桑有什么问题，本着海之魔女的慈悲为怀的精神，我Azul十分乐意为您提供服务。”  
当然，是付费的。Idia在心里默默地把对方的名台词补完。  
“呐呐，萤火鱿学长的话，一定会有一些好玩的事情吧。“Floyd终于来了兴趣。  
“Floyd。”Jade露出了带有几分无奈的笑容。  
唔。同时和三个人说话有点太可怕了。尤其是Floyd！天然黑的阳角！ Idia瞬间想钻到桌子底下去。  
“Azul,快要到Mostro Lounge的时间了。”Jade 提醒。  
“我们寮的大门随时向你敞开哦，Idia桑。”  
真的在很努力地做生意啊，Azul.。

“哥哥最近老无精打采的呢，明明身体各项技能都很正常……唔？心情很低落？让我上网搜一搜……”  
“Ortho。”Idia 露出了浅浅的笑容。看见Idia 的表情，Ortho 也很开心地笑了起来。  
“最近怎么了？哥哥？”  
“没什么。”Idia 警戒地耸起肩膀，僵硬地回答道。因为Magicame 账号什么而失落什么的，只有Ortho会马上相信吧。但是……这份低落……只有自己才明白。  
“哥哥……”Ortho 无精打采地垂下头。  
“Ortho ……”Idia 垂下手。  
这是单凭科技无法解决的问题。  
等等……科技。

“监督生氏。”  
“唉？！是Idia 前辈吗！”看见漂浮在空中的平板，Yuu 开心地惊叫出来。  
“……是在下。”  
“发生了什么事情吗？”即使是躲在宿舍的被窝里Idia 也能想象的出监督生那双闪闪发亮的眼睛。  
“额……”  
“在下，想要加一下你的Magicame 账号……”他的语气越来越弱，最后小到连他自己都觉得有些绝望。  
啊啊失败了吧监督生氏肯定没有听见吧？自己可鼓不起勇气，再重新挑战这一副本了啊。可恶，读档重来算了。  
Idia 尴尬地抱紧了自己的被子。  
“唉！”Yuu 发生了一声窒息一样的惊叹。  
“呃。”监督生氏听见了。  
“我一直没加Idia 前辈的Magicame 嘛！明明天天都在刷前辈的追星动态——”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”  
Idia 差点把自己的宝贝耳机直接扔出去。  
“找到啦！这就是我的Magicame ID，Idia 先辈！”对方慌慌张张地把手机怼到了平板上。  
“……”Idia 紧张得快要晕过去了。  
“申请在下已经发过去了，谢谢。”他含糊不清地说着句尾。  
“这是我应当的！谢谢前辈提醒。”监督生好像已经激动地语无伦次了。  
“啊，快要上课了。”Idia 装作突然注意到的语气。  
“下一节是……炼金术！恕我失礼！Idia前辈！”  
Idia缓缓地瘫在被窝里。  
这就……结束了。一切都在自己的计划之内。  
他出神地看着天花板。  
等等……  
监督生氏！会看我的动态！  
被老妈整理同人本的羞耻感！  
偶像最棒了这次的live真是太棒啦今天也在努力练习打call凡人是不可能了解在下熊熊燃烧的御宅之魂……  
感觉底裤都被人看光了，呵呵呵……  
监督生氏，为什么要告诉我这么悲惨的事实。  
会偷看别人动态的阳光系角色，真是太糟糕了。  
Idia做鸵鸟状。

Grim 无精打采地顶着一摞魔法书。  
“那个脑袋着火的家伙真是很奇怪，”它抱怨到，“加个Magicame也要大费周章，难道他是和Cater 不同类型的Magicame 怪人吗？都是因为那家伙，本大爷和监督生才会迟到的。”  
“Idia先辈居然会主动加别人Magicame……”Deuce 做出深思的样子。  
“会被当做变态的吧……”Yuu 哭丧着脸。  
“监督生……Idia前辈虽然面部表情有时很恐怖，还骚扰过Grim, 但是我相信他和变态还是有一线之隔的！”Deuce拍了拍胸脯。  
“Deuce 又兴奋起来了……真是的……”Ace挠了挠头。

已经没什么好怕的了。Idia不停地翻着白眼。  
Yuu 最近正在疯狂地躲着他。  
啊，红着脸跑开什么的，真是非常恋爱漫的展开呢。  
Ortho担忧地望着他俩。  
“哥哥？”  
“怎么了？Ortho ？”  
“监督生桑……。”  
Idia摆出一副不想听了的表情。  
“是谈恋爱了吗？”  
“Ortho ？！”Idia瞪大了眼睛。  
“根据搜索结果来看，心跳加快、体温升高……都符合恋爱的相关描述。”  
“好像哥哥你也符合哦。”  
“Ortho ，你知道吗？”Idia神经质地摇着头“我讨厌阳角。”  
“？”Ortho 露出了疑惑的表情。  
“多么简单的道理啊！阴暗系和元气系怎么也不可能凑到一起去的吧！”Idia 无奈地摊手。  
为什么他会对阳角心动啊！

**Author's Note:**

> 题外话：  
> 我和idia 同一天生日  
> 甚至岁数都一样w 
> 
> 所以是两个人的生贺


End file.
